So in love with Jasdebi!
by Miss Mousy
Summary: Why does she have to be so confused,while they are both so oblivoius? Jasdebi x Oc.Please read and review.


This would be my first Jasdebi fanfic. Also, this happens to be a song fic too, since it's based on Mikaila's song:"So in love with two." It's just a oneshot, but I tried my best. So…I hope you will like it.

* * *

The odd girl was immediately "adopted" inside the heart of The Noah family. Nobody knew anything about her. Except the fact that she could bring bad luck or good luck by the way she would feel. Her memory was erased, so she didn't even know her name when Tyki found her…laying unconscious on the ground…full of bruises like she had a fight. Her hair was black with some white braids in front. Her eyes weren't closed, so Tyki could see that she had deep green eyes, like a cat's. When everybody saw her powers, they thought she is like a black cat, which brings bad luck. But since she could bring good luck too, she was like a white cat. So our favorite twins, Jasdero and Debitto named her: Kuroshiro.Meaning "BlackWhite"

From the first day, since she came, her bounds with the twins were strong. Because of them, she gained courage and confidence, becoming one of the most powerful and important members of the family.

Jasdero would always make her feel better, using his goofy ways. Debitto always looked like he didn't care. But every time she would need help, he was there, once even arguing with The Earl, for her.

But as time passed…Kuroshiro started to feel different about the teenage boys. She would start to blush every time one of them touched her. Or fell a strange heat inside her body. Something was wrong…was she sick? She went to talk to Road.

* * *

"So…let me get this straight…"Said Road, crossing her arms, sitting on the bed. Kuroshiro was sitting in front of her, on the floor.

"You…think you are sick just because you blush when those 2 idiots touch you or talk to you?" She spoke.

"Yes…but what is worse…is that these feelings affect my power control. I almost broke a few things and even made poor Tyki trip and fall on the stairs."

"Hmm…no wonder he was cursing so much last night…"

Kuroshiro just sweatdropped. Road slowly approached her. She was really close to the other girl's face. But suddenly she pocked Kuroshiro in the forehead.

"Oww…what was that for?!"

"Hahaha! You really are odd. Thinking you are sick? NO! You're just…in love!"

"What?"

Road smirked before opening her mouth to speak again.

"Exactly! You like both those idiots A LOT." Now the poor girl slapped her forehead.

"Road…what do I have to do now? I mean I've never loved anyone…or at least I can't remember since I gained memory only since I'm part of the Noah clan."

Road stretched her arms lazily, closing her eyes. But then she spoke.

"It's simple! You have to choose one of them since you can't be with both at a time, and then confess to him. If he rejects you…go to the other." Then she smiled.

Kuroshiro was looking at her puzzled. "Will it…work…?"

"Dunno, but I tried. Anyway, suits yourself what ya' gonna do."

Kuroshiro got up and walked off the door. As she passed the long hallway to her room, she met BOTH Jasdero and Debitto. She stopped and remained stiff. The boys saw her and Jsadero approached her to say hi, but Kuroshiro's face was hot, red and as soon as the boy touched her hand, she ran of like crazy. The twins were starring in awe.

"What did just happen…Jas..?" Asked Debitto, not in his, usual voice.

"I don't get it neither, Debitto.I just touched her and she ran of like scared."

* * *

Kuroshiro entered her room and locked the door behind. She jumped on the bed, looking up the ceiling. Strange flashbacks of her relationship with both boys were coming in her mind now.

"_Why did this happen to me...? I and Jasdebi were so happy before all this mess. Now they will think I'm a creep that runs away from them."_

The girl closed her eyes slowly and soon she drifted into a deep sleep.

_Heeye! Heeye! Heeye! Hee he he!_

_My number one: There could never be no one like you…  
How come, I feel this way again…?_

An odd image of Debitto shouting at the Earl appeared. The Earl said that the girl got weaker, and should be put under harder training and learning. Debitto hugged her saying that she's perfect the way she is.

_My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
I'm so in love with two__!_

The suddenly came an image of her and Jasdero making her laugh .He said she is nice shouldn't listen what others say about her. Then it changed to the image of what happened on the hallway.

_I don't want to push it,  
I don't want to fight,  
But this feeling keeps me up all night__!_

Kuroshiro opened her eyes fast. She woke up covered in sweat, but then dropped back on the bed.

"What was that all about…?"She mumbled under her breath. Again, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

_If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you,  
You tell me it's not right,  
And it tears me up inside,  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two!_

A new image appeared .This time it was with her, crying and suddenly a few thing in the room, broke in pieces. Then it came the one with Road, telling her about love and giving her the advice about choosing between the twins.

_Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you._

Kuroshiro opened her eyes again. She couldn't stand this pain anymore. And she just couldn't be with both…could she..? What if neither of them liked her…? What would they think or treat her like..? For the poor girl, this was pure torture. She was tired and maybe a little sick to. She needed rest, but she was afraid of the odd dreams that were haunting her. In the final…she gave it one more try. Her head placed itself on the pillow once more, her eyes closed tightly.

_My number one: You give me everything I need  
But some thinks to I'm better with  
My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night_

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two!

_Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you_

_Don't want to fight another night  
Just want to make it right  
C'mon  
Ooh, my number one, my number two  
Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do  
My number one, my number two  
Somebody tell me  
I'm so in love with two_

_If I only could decide...  
_

* * *

Jasdero and Debitto were in the main room. They wanted to talk to Tyki and Road about Kuroshiro, since they were pretty worried about her.

"Oi! Tyki, do ya' know what's up with Kuroshiro lately? She's been acting strange."

"Yeah, she got scared…of ME?!" Added Jasdero annoyed.

"I don't know boys." Then he noticed that Road was unusually quiet now. She wanted to go, but Tyki called her.

"Road…?"The girl flinched scared.

"Uhh…yes? Tyki…"

"You do know something about this…do you…?"

"Wha-?!No! I…"

"Tell us now!" Yelled Debitto, from across the room.

"Uwaaaahhh! Ok Ok! But only you 2 guys have to know!" Tyki got up leaving. Road just starred. "Right…"She continued.

"What?" Asked both boys, slightly angry now.

"It's simple! Kuroshiro…fell in love with you 2! With both. And now she is confused."

The boys were…motionless. After a long pause, Debitto screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!"

"Waaaahhh! Calm down Debitto!" Said the other twin, covering his ears. Road smirked like usual.

"You heard me!"

"Alright, that's it!" Debitto grabbed Jasdero by his vest, dragging him to Kuroshiro's room.

"Wait! What are we doing?"

"We're going to Kuroshiro to clear this crap out."

They got in front of the girl's room. But the door was locked. Debitto didn't care so much, so he just smacked the door a few times, till Kuroshiro woke up, opening the door. Both boys burst into the room.

"Jasdero! Debitto! What's going on?" She asked scared.

"Kuro-chan! We're friends, right? Tell us what's happening." Asked Jasdero calmly.

"What do you mean?" Now she felt her feet trembling.

"You know. We know. Road told us." As she heard, tears formed in her green ayes. She finally fell on her knees, sobbing. Both boys placed themselves one by each side to help her.

"Why…why did she..?"

"It doesn't matter!" Debitto cut her off.

"Kuro-chan…we like you a lot and-"

"It's not like that, Jas!" The girl cried." I love you…both….but I don't want to hurt your feelings. I wanted to choose, but…"

The boys looked at each other and grins formed on their lips. They got up looking at her.  
"Well…you can have us both!" They greeted in union.

"Huh?!"

They each grabbed her by one arm and threw her on the bed, jumping on her and tickling her. Kuroshiro was laughing so hard, she almost choked. After 5 minutes, after they stopped, each took a side of the bed, the girl between them. Jasdero was playing with her hair, while Debitto was moving his hand slowly against her skin. Then they both kissed her on each cheek.

"_Maybe…I really can have both…"_She thought, smiling to herself.

* * *

Puh-wease review and maybe you'll get another story with Kuroshiro and Jasdebi!


End file.
